


A Christmas Visit

by Ultra



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Friendship, Gen, Making Up, Philadelphia, Post-Series Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Rory needs to make peace with Jess.





	A Christmas Visit

_December 2007_

They had talked a couple of times since that fateful day at Truncheon where Rory almost destroyed their friendship entirely. She got her chance to apologise and Jess said he forgave her, and yet, they hadn’t seen each other since then.

When she last talked to Luke and asked if Jess had plans to come to the Hollow for Christmas, he said no but wouldn’t tell her why. Rory had a horrible feeling it was mostly to do with her and she just couldn’t stand it. That was why she took a detour on her way home for the holidays from the latest leg of the Obama campaign trail.

On buzzing at the door, she got a real surprise when a stranger answered, even though the law of averages said it was most likely to be someone other than Jess. They let her in, apparently recognising her name, and by the time Rory got into Truncheon proper, Jess was waiting to greet her.

“Hey,” he said, barely smiling as she entered the room.

“Hi,” she replied, with a brief and pointless wave. “It’s been a while.”

“It has.” He nodded, shifting awkwardly in place. “You doing okay?”

“I am. You?”

“Sure.”

It was all so stunted and stilted, Rory just couldn’t stand it. She heaved a sigh and shook her head, done with the laconic conversation already. This needed fixing and it needed to be right now.

“Jess, I’m sorry,” she said at last. “I know I already told you that once and you did say you understood and we were fine, but we’re not. I know we’re not,” she insisted. “If we were, I’m pretty sure you would be in Stars Hollow right now, or at least on your way there, to spend Christmas with Luke and my mom.”

“You think I didn’t go because of you?”

“Are you really going to tell me there’s another reason?”

Rory stared at Jess, daring him to try it. She knew he couldn’t, and since she believed he would never lie to her, he wouldn’t pretend either. In the end, Jess didn’t say anything, just sighed almost as heavily as she had before and shook his head.

“Jess, please,” she said then, daring to move a couple of steps closer. “You and me, we were always friends, even after everything, and then I screwed up, and I know I was wrong, but I’d like for us to be friends again, somehow. Can we please?” she urged him. “I mean, it is Christmas. Isn’t that a really good time for a fresh start?”

Jess smirked at that. “You’re gonna use Christmas as a reason for us to be friends?

“If it works.” Rory shrugged, smiling back at him. “I just want everything to be better, Jess. I really, really miss having you in my life”

“Yeah,” he said, nodding his head, “I guess I kind of miss you too.”

That made Rory’s smile grow ever wider.

“So, if you really forgive me and you really want us to be friends again, you’ll come home for Christmas, right?”

“You do realise you’re referring to Stars Hollow as my home in this, right?” said Jess, making a face.

“You wanna try telling me I’m wrong?” Rory challenged him.

Jess sighed and shook his head one more time. “Give me ten minutes to throw my stuff in a bag, then we’ll head home.”


End file.
